M134 Minigun
M134 Minigun adalah sebuah machine gun berat di Counter-Strike Online. Overview M134 Minigun adalah senapan mesin berat Amerika makan dengan 200 putaran 7.62 NATO. Ini membanggakan senjata yang sangat tinggi dan tingkat kebakaran. Namun, sangat berat dan membutuhkan waktu 1,5 detik untuk menembak. Advantages *Damage sangat tinggi *Rate of fire sangat tinggi *Kapasitas magazine banyak (200) *Dibeli untuk kedua Counter-Terrorists dan Terrorists *Recoil rendah Disadvantages *Sangat berat *Membutuhkan 1.5 detik untuk menembak (kecuali Predator edition) *Mahaal *Akurasi rendah untuk jarak jauh *Waktu reload panjang Tactics using M134 Normal matches *Menggunakannya sebagai senjata penetrasi dinding yang kuat. Bertujuan untuk situs di mana musuh akan keluar. Zombie Mods *Menggunakannya di daerah tertutup seperti di ventilasi untuk kinerja maksimum. *Hindari berkeliaran dengan M134 luar kamp manusia karena kelas berat nya. *200 putaran M134 dapat menangani 6600 ~ 13200 kerusakan zombie. Mampu membunuh zombie normal seperti kesehatan maksimum untuk zombie normal adalah 5000. Hampir dapat membunuh zombie tuan berevolusi yang memiliki 14000HP. *Gunakan Dead Run kemampuan untuk melakukan run-dan-hit taktik. *Terus meninggalkan mengklik setengah jalan untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk serangan mendadak dari zombie. *Jika menggunakan Minigun Predator, terus mengklik kanan (modus siaga) sehingga Anda dapat mulai menembak ketika zombie datang. Zombie Scenario Jika uang mulai adalah $7500, pemain akan menghabiskan $7.000 untuk M134 dan $ 1200 untuk peluru. Hal ini lebih anggaran tetapi pemain dapat membunuh beberapa zombie dengan mudah saat menggunakan senjata ini. Variants Xmas= This minigun holds 200 rounds for each round with 7.62 mm. Although it has some limitation for its fire due to its size, its capacity of fast speed for the consecutive fire will overwrite its shortage. A special decoration has been added to celebrate Christmas. |-| Predator= This is the modified version of M134 Minigun which holds 200 rounds for each round with 7.62 mm. It has a stronger ability as the firing limitation has been reduced and a rotating barrel function has been added. |-| Zhu Bajie Minigun= It has the accuracy of M134 Predator (42%), lower recoil (-1%) and lighter (-4% weight) but it does lower damage (-1). If a player uses the whole Journey to the West set, the red dot will light up and they will get the following bonus: *Zhu Bajie Minigun's attack delay will be reduced by 30%. *Higher damage for Sha Wujing Dual Handgun and Ruyi Stick along with higher knockback. |-| M134 Vulcan= The modified version of M134 Minigun fed with 300 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It has a strong secondary fire mode that is very deadly but limited with overheat factor. It can also be lifted for fast running. This weapon is only obtainable randomly by Hero/Heroine in Zombie 3: Hero. Moreover, it cannot be dropped by the player nor the Deimos's shock ability. Events South Korea *29 April 2014: Zhu Bajie Minigun was released alongside Journey to the West set. China *29 April 2014: Zhu Bajie Minigun was released alongside Journey to the West set. Taiwan/Hongkong *13 August 2013: M134 Minigun Christmas Edition was added into Code Box alongside MG3 X-Mas with 400% chance event for permanent. *29 April 2014: Zhu Bajie Minigun was released alongside Journey to the West set. Japan *23 April 2014: Zhu Bajie Minigun was released alongside Journey to the West set. Singapore/Malaysia *19 May 2011: M134 Minigun was released alongside Zombie: The Mutation. *21 December 2011: M134 Minigun Christmas Edition was released. Indonesia *18 December 2012: M134 Minigun Christmas Edition was released alongside MG3 X-Mas and Oilrig. *29 July 2015: Zhu Bajie Minigun was released alongside Journey to the West set. Turkey *7 August 2013: This weapon was released alongside K3, Abyss2, Gruesome Assassin and Merciless Destruction. *18 December 2013: M134 Minigun Christmas Edition was released. Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies *27 November 2014: This weapon was released through Craft system and held Upgrade Event. *16 December 2014: M134 Minigun Christmas Edition was released. *21 July 2015: Zhu Bajie Minigun was released alongside Journey to the West set. Vietnam *26 March 2015: This weapon was released through Craft system. *4 June 2015: Zhu Bajie Minigun was released alongside Journey to the West set. Users Terrorist: *Guerrilla Warfare: Seen carrying by a guerrilla member in the Zombie: The Union poster. *Phoenix Connexion: Seen in posters. *David Black: Used for engaged zombies in Lost City. Human Scenario: *Titan and Heavy Titan: Heavily-armored soldiers equipped with M134 Minigun and Smoke Grenade. Metal Arena: *Tanker: As main weapon. Boss: *Jack: Seen using an M134 Predator during the fight. Comparisons MG3= ; Positive *Higher damage (+3) *Lower recoil (-18%) *High fire rate (+9%) ; Neutral *Same magazine capacity (200) *Share the same ammunition type (7.62 NATO) ; Negative *More expensive (+$1250) *Less accurate (-19%) *Heavier (+25%) *Longer reload time (+0.3 seconds) *Has attack delay |-| M2 Browning= ; Positive *Cheaper ammunition ($80 for 30 v.s $100 for 5) ; Neutral *Same speed reduction (-39%) ; Negative *Lower magazine size (-50) *Lower reserved ammo (-50) *More expensive (+$1550) *Has attack delay *Cannot be enhanced *Slower movement speed when firing and reloading Gallery M134 Minigun= m134 viewmodel.png|View model Berkas:M134_poster_idn.png|Indonesia poster |-| Christmas= File:M134_xmas_viewmodel.png|First person model |-| Predator= File:M134ex_viewmodel.png|View model |-| Zhu Bajie= File:Zhu_bajie_idle.png|View model File:Monkey_set_lightning_kart_korea_poster.png|South Korea poster Monkey set nightmare event japan poster.png|Japan poster Trivia *Ketika kehabisan amunisi, minigun tidak akan mulai reload pistol sampai pengguna menekan tombol api atau isi ulang. *Jika pengguna reload senjata ini, kecepatan dia pindah selanjutnya akan menurun. Hal ini juga terjadi dengan modus siaga varian Predator. *Ada bug suara di mana pengguna yang beralih pandangan dari tembak pemain atau revving up Minigun ke pemain lain masih akan mendengarnya perulangan sampai babak berikutnya dimulai atau mantan berhenti itu. *Daripada memegang M134 dengan pegangan gergaji dan joystick seperti dalam game, yang paling Model toko preview memegang minigun seolah-olah ia memiliki pegangan pistol. *The Zhu Bajie Minigun dinamai Zhu Bajie, salah satu karakter utama dalam novel China Journey to the West. Dia adalah murid kedua Xuanzang setelah Sun Wukong. **Ini akan memainkan suara babi hutan setelah pengguna mulai kebakaran. **Memiliki berdiri tangan yang berbeda dan isi ulang animasi. **Titik cahaya pada Zhu Bajie Minigun akan berubah sesuai dengan berapa banyak senjata dari Perjalanan ke Barat set saat dilengkapi (juga berlaku untuk Ruyi Stick dan Sha Wujing Ganda Pistol): ***Set Utuh (3 senjata): Red. ***2 senjata hanya: Kuning. ***Hanya 1: Putih. *Di wilayah Indonesia, Zhu Bajie Minigun disebut sebagai "Zhu Wuneng Minigun" sebagai gantinya. External links *M134 Minigun at Wikipedia. *Zhu Bajie at Wikipedia. Kategori:Machine Gun Kategori:Senjata Kategori:Pengguna 7.62 NATO Kategori:Senjata Amerika Kategori:Senjata berat Kategori:Senjata cash Kategori:Senjata dengan varian upgrade Kategori:Senjata Terbatas Kategori:Senjata dengan varian Kategori:Senjata ROF tinggi